All Of These Words That Just Won't Come Out
by LondonGirl101
Summary: The first time they make love it's on her living room floor. They hadn't made it to her bedroom, so he found it very unlikely for them to even make it to the couch.


_Note: This story isn't following what's happening in season 4 at this current moment. It's sorta A/N, but not really that much at all. Very Fluffy! Enjoy! :)_

**All These Words That Just Won't Come Out**

He was in love. Three years ago, maybe even one year ago, he would've questioned if love even existed. Doubting even the suggestion of love between two people romantically. He'd been married twice. The first because he was desperate and young, the second because he had been foolish enough to _think _that he was in love.

He wanted to get married again. It was like he'd said, third times a charm; but he knew this was the only time he had ever been charmed. Charmed enough to actually be in love, anyway.

The first time he kisses her, he's as shocked about it as she is. She stands there in front of him, frozen, eyes searching his. His hands tighten around her waist, his own eyes saying things he knows his mouth would never be able to.

"Kate..." He finally whispers.

She just shakes her head, her breathing shallow. Soon enough, her hand slowly reaches up, fingers in his hair, her thumb rubbing the side of his face.

He doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing at all. He just stands there, mouth shut, trying hard _not _to concentrate on the pressure of his fingertips against her waist.

"Promise me always."

A smile turns up on the corner of his mouth. He leans down and presses his mouth tenderly against hers. This time she kisses him back, her mouth moving in sync with his own. When he releases her, he presses his forehead against hers.

"Always."

The first time she gets in a car accident that has to do with a case, there's shooting involved. He gets nervous.

Okay. Maybe a little more than nervous, he just didn't want to admit that to her or himself. He wasn't sure why.

He stood over her in the dark hospital room, tears in his eyes, making wet trails down his face. She was in a white gown, her hair straight, falling over her shoulders. She reached up, wiping his tears away, and standing on her toes, she kissed his forehead.

After a moment, she leaned back down, and wrapped her arms around his waist. One of his hands held the back of her head, the other wrapped around her waist. He breathed her in, and kissed the top of her head.

"Castle..." She breathed.

"You stayed." He said.

"I promised."

They've been dating for weeks now, and he still hasn't said I love you. He's been in love with her even longer than he'd let himself admit, and now he didn't even have the guts to say it. Maybe it wasn't his guts, per se... Maybe it was this voice inside of his head telling him that she didn't love him back. Not as much as he did, anyways.

He never gets a chance to say I love you.

She says it first.

The first time they make love it's on her livingroom floor. They hadn't made it to her bedroom, so he found it very unlikely for them to even make it to the couch. He couldn't count how many times he moaned her name, how many times he said he loved her. And she said it all right back to him. After, when he held her in his arms, an extraordinary thought came into his head. This had been their last first time.

They did it again in the hallway.

Then the bed.

And then the shower.

He suddenly didn't know what he would be like without her.

Two years later, they're engaged. He hadn't even been planning on proposing to her when he had. It had been 'in the moment' as she had said, which was the best time to do something you know you won't regret.

That he wouldn't regret.

He wouldn't regret her in a million years.

Never.

When they get married, it isn't at all like the two weddings he had had before he met her. Instead of his soon-to-be wife planning the whole wedding (which had happened twice), she wanted him to help her. Because it was their wedding, not hers.

Two years later, she announces that she's pregnant. He kisses her, his insides filling with happiness and joy. He can't believe she's having a baby. Their baby. He's going to have another child. Alexis was going to be so happy.

He kisses her again, and again, and again, until she tells him to relax.

He doesn't relax until their baby girl is in his arms the day she gives birth.

They solve her mothers case. She's forty five years old when they finally crack it open to close it shut.

After, he knows he couldn't be more happy for her. She tells him she doesn't feel any different, but he says she's already acting different.

The first time he fell in love, he stayed in love.

There was no way he could've fallen out.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it enough to drop a review in that little box down there... It would make me the happiest. :) _


End file.
